heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ando Masahashi
Ando Masahashi is a major character of the series, an office worker at Yamagato Industries and Hiro Nakamura's best friend. Ando artificially gained the power to amplify other super human's powers and project a bolt of red electricity. Overview Heroes Ando is Hiro Nakamura's best friend and work colleague. He works in a programing company owned by Hiro's father, Kaito. When we are first introduced to Ando he is watching Nikki Sanders strip on her webcam. When Hiro tells Ando about his discovered power after making a Tokyo train late 14 seconds, Ando doesn't believe a word of it. Later Hiro persuades him when he brings back the ninth wonders comic book from the future in New York City. Ando then follows Hiro around like best friend helping in any way he can. He is a very humble respectable character that doesn't get jealous and is a true friend. Hiro decides that he must follow the signs of the ninth wonders comic book in order to get to his destiny. Ando goes with him as a sidekick which he doesn't like to mention. He helps Hiro steal the sword which will help Hiro control his powers. The next place they go to is Texas where they meet a sweet cafe worker. In the third season he gained super powers via Petrelli's formula to retrieve Hiro from the past. So far, his power seems to amplify the powers of others, such as enabling Daphne to travel faster than the speed of light and into the past. Although, it has been shown in the future that he is able to project his 'sparks' in the form of red lightning as some sort of energy. This has later been proved in Shades of Gray as he projected red lightning to hit one of the agents. He is not fully in control of shooting the lightning. It appears he can be able to unlock doors with only passwords to enter as he saved Hiro in Close to You. In Brave New World, Ando used his ability to blast back a security guard which shows that there is more to his ability then previously thought. Heroes Reborn Ando has not been mentioned in the series, his status is currently unknown. Although, it is most likely he's still married to Kimiko Nakamura, Hiro's sister, who he planned to marry in Heroes, but the season ended before the marriage occur. Powers *'Energy Projection:' It is shown that Ando can charge the red energy in the palm of his hand and expel it as a concussive blast outwards. The energy is shown to be strong enough to knock a man, fully geared, backwards several feet. It cannot be discharged quickly, however, as it seems Ando requires at least a small amount of time to build up power. However, Ando's power has increased: he is able to blast all of Danko's team in a van with one shot, knocking them out but not taking out Hiro at the same time. **'Power Amplifying:' Ando obtained the ability to supercharge others' abilities, which manifests in the form of red energy resembling electricity. He used it to greatly amplify Matt's telepathy, allowing him to hear the thoughts of all New Yorkers, and Daphne's super speed, allowing her to run faster than light and travel backward in time. He is also able to use this to supercharge Hiro's space-time manipulation, allowing him to teleport dozens of people an unknown distance all at once. **'Electricity Manipulation:' Ando is later able to shock a keypad, causing it to act like the proper code had been put in and not short out and later blasts open a door with his ability to shoot energy blasts from his hands. Later, Ando, at Mohinder's suggestion, uses his power like electro-shock therapy in an attempt to restore Hiro's scrambled brains back to normal and it works, reversing the effects of what was done to Hiro. Masahashi, Ando Masahasi, Ando Masahashi, Ando Masahashi, Ando Masahashi, Ando Category:Evolved Humans Category:Characters With Synthetic Abilities